Mirari Moon Wars
by Jacen Starslayer
Summary: In an alternate timeline, due to the influence of a powerful mysterious metal sphere that had been absorbed by the Grail, Fifteen Servants are summoned to fight for the Holy Grail. Massive crossover of F/SN, Tsukihime and MTG universes.
1. Chapter 1

Mirari Moon Wars Chapter 1 – The Fated Night

A/N: Most of the dialogue from this chapter is taken from the Anime, Fate/Stay Night. I will do my best in the future to avoid this but it was too fitting.

_Fate. Destiny. Those two simple words cause more problems, more conflict than any others in history. On one side of the fence lie the people that say that time is like a river it only flows in one direction, never returning to its origin, on the other hand the remaining believe that we are simply repeating the past, that time is like a video tape, returning to the beginning after it ends. But what if time does both, what if every rewind was both similar and yet at the same time completely different…And that leads us to where we are now…_

The sun had already set when Rin made it to the roof of Fuyuki High after weakening the 'Bloodfort' boundary field. Standing beside her in ethereal form was her servant, Archer. Her raven ponytails blowing carelessly in the wind.

"-and this makes seven." Archer said as he stood over a mark scratched into a tile on the rooftop.

Walking over to it, she placed her hand on top of the sigil before muttering something which caused it to glow and then fade slightly.

"That should delay them until I can figure out who the Master that set this was." Rin said as she walked over to the fence to look over the courtyard.

"I told Bazett that there was a master nearby." A voice called out from the edge of the rooftop behind them.

Rin and Archer quickly turned around to face the owner of the voice.

Perched on top of the metal fence was a man dressed in blue leather armor with a long blue ponytail running down his back and a cat-like grin on his face. As he leapt down to the top of the roof, a red spear appeared in his right hand.

"I guess that makes you my enemy." The spear-user said cheekily as he ran towards them.

Realizing the situation that she was in, she took off running toward the low guard rail on the edge of the building and vaulted over it.

"Archer, I'll let you handle the landing." She spoke softly to her currently invisible servant as she silently cast a gravity reduction spell to slow her descent to the ground. As the wind blew past her face, the girl continued her controlled descent past the wall of concrete and glass, smiling as her servant appeared beneath her catching like one would catch a princess before setting her on the ground. She ran towards the baseball field near the archery club's dojo as she spoke, "He uses a lance so we need to take this fight to somewhere more advantageous to us."

Suddenly, the lancer in blue appeared before her, forcing her to leap back a few feet.

"Archer." Rin said as she willed her invisible servant to take his physical form.

Archer was dressed hardened black leather armor that covered most of his body except his head and his arms. A red cloth jacket covered his upper body, while a red cloth duster hung down from his waist, and his black steel toed boots completed the look.

The blue lancer smiled as he remarked.

"Well done, you catch on quick. This will be fun."

Rin continued to speak as she tried to formulate a plan.

"I'm guessing that you are of the Lancer class, based on your weapon."

The Lancer smiled again as he drew his spear back.

"You guessed it." The blue knight explained eagerly, "Your servant however doesn't appear to be the type to enjoy close combat. Which I assume makes him an Archer servant and since we've crossed paths we've no choice but to fight."

Archer smiled and replied, "Excellent. What do you do want me to do Rin? I've been ready to fight for a long time."

Dismissively, she replied. "Alright, Archer. Show me what you're capable of."

With a smile the silver haired servant summoned a pair of curved short swords. They appeared to be exactly alike with a gold hilt and a Yin-Yang symbol on the cross-guard, however the only difference between them lain in the color of the blades. The one held in his right had a pure white blade the color of freshly fallen snow, while the other's blade was a black as a moonless summer night.

Archer ran towards the Lancer his twin blades at the ready.

"So the Archer thinks he's a swordsman, eh?" The blue-haired lancer stated disappointedly as he charged towards the blade-wielding Archer.

A sound like thunder was heard when the two warriors met.

Meanwhile, in the archery club's dojo…

A red-haired teenage boy that had just finished the task of cleaning the Archery Club's dojo when he heard a thunder-like sound causing him to look over in the direction of the baseball field.

"Did that come from the campus?" He wondered out loud before grabbing his jacket and tossing it on.

After quickly putting the cleaning supplies away for the next day, he ran outside the dojo and saw two men fighting with archaic weapons.

The sounds of steel clashing against steel resonated through the clearing as the red-haired boy watched transfixed at the swords that the man in red was using.

"Just where the hell, are you from?" Lancer asked as he easily dodged his opponent's strike before attempting a counter attack, "I've never heard of an archer who fought with swords."

"Where as I knew exactly who you were as soon as you appeared," Archer stated as they continued the fight, "there is no one who could wield as lance like you."

The red-haired boy gasped diverting the attention of the blue-haired knight.

"Who's there?" Lancer asked as he looked dead at the boy.

The boy realizing his mistake took off running away from the clearing, just as the Lancer broke off from the fight to give pursuit.

Rin's turquoise eyes grew wide as realization just what had happened hit her.

"This is bad." Rin remarked, "The school was supposed to be completely cleared out."

Meanwhile, the boy ran through the school with all of his might to flee from his pursuer, easily making it to the second floor of the building.

As he ran down the second floor hallway, he stumbled and rolled forward trying to keep his momentum before turning around to see if he had lost his pursuer, before leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"I think that I lost him." The boy said as he looked down the hallway on both sides to check to see if they were still following him. It seemed clear, so he let himself slide down the wall to catch his breath. "What the hell was going on back there?" He said as he tried to rationalize what he had just seen.

"Yo." The lancer said as he suddenly appeared beside the boy, causing the boy to panic and quickly try to get away from him, as the knight just stood there seemly not to be hostile, "You sure run a long way fast," He continued as he lifted his lance up, "but you can't escape from fate and now that you've seen us. You have to die." He stated before plunging that red lance into the boy's chest, piercing the heart.

"You know the old saying, dead men tell no tales." Lancer explained before ripping the lance from the boy's chest causing him to fall forward onto the ground. Blood quickly began pouring out of the boy's chest coating the grey tiles on the floor as the lancer carelessly walked away from the scene.

"I'm never going to save a single person not am I?" The boy said before darkness took him.

Rin and Archer finally made it to second floor several minutes and as she saw the scene, her heart grew saddened.

'It's my fault he's dead. I told myself that there would be casualties and I'd thought that I'd be okay with that.' She thought before turning towards Archer and saying:

"Archer, I want you to go after Lancer. He'll most likely return to where his master is. It is important that we find out who his master is and what he looks like."

"Understood." Archer said as he nodded his head before disappearing.

Rin carefully walked over to the boy.

"I'm sorry, the least I can do is sit with you as you die." She said as she crouched down beside the dying boy before gasping in surprise as she looked upon his face, "No it's you? You're kidding? Why did it have to be you, Shirou?"

She turned the boy's body over so that he was facing upwards as she pulled out the large ruby necklace that her father had given her, before he left her house for the last time from her pocket and held it out before her.

'I'm sorry father that you have an irresponsible little girl for a daughter.' She thought as she began channeling the gem's magic to regenerate the boy's heart and restore everything that had been damaged.

After the restoration magic had completed, Rin took off running down the hallway away from the boy dropping the necklace as she ran.

A few minutes passed before the boy, Shirou Emiya opened his eyes and sat back up, before cringing and grasping his chest for the pain.

"I'm alive?" Shirou asked himself as he looked down at the blood-stained hand that he had used to grasp his chest, before finding the ruby necklace behind him. "The person who saved me must have left this behind." He said before walking home.

Twenty minutes after Shirou had left the school, a woman wearing a black business suit with short violet hair, determined purple eyes and a small mole under her left eye appeared. Around her neck was a purple tie.

"So this is where you fought that servant, got discovered by a student, and then preceded to kill him before fleeing the scene, right?" The woman asked with a serious tone in her voice.

The ethereal spirit of a blue haired knight stood beside her.

"Yea, so why are here again, Bazett? I already took care of the kid and I've seen the master of Archer." Lancer stated cockily.

The woman frowned at her servant before speaking to him, "Look, as the representative of the Mage Association tasked with obtaining the Holy Grail, I can't allow innocents to get involved in this war. However I also can't allow the body count to continue to increase. So don't kill any more innocent people, I have a memory altering rune that I'll use on them instead."

"Eh?" Lancer stated out of surprise.

The woman looked her servant dead in the eye and ordered sternly, "Show me where you killed the boy."

"Tch, fine." Lancer stated solemnly before leading the woman to the second floor of the building where they found the blood stain not the boy. "Are you kidding me?" Lancer swore angrily at the absence of a corpse, "I was certain that I killed him when I pierced his heart."

The woman sighed at her servant's attitude before turning back and stating, "Track him down, he couldn't have gotten far."

Lancer quickly flashed her, a cat-like grin and pulled out a small stone tile with the 'Berkana' rune inscribed on it.

They quickly followed the floating stone tile as it began following the boy's footsteps…

Meanwhile at the Emiya estate…

"What were those two guys?" Shirou asked himself as he sat down on the floor of his kitchen as he tried to figure out the mysteries involving the two men who were fighting.

"They didn't seem normal, spirits maybe?" He said before immediately discounting it, "Nah, It can't be they looked too real and they were trying to kill each other. They nearly killed me." Shirou calmly brought his hand to the wound over his heart only to realize something. "Wait! That guy stabbed me through the heart. I had to have died."

While at the Tohsaka estate…

"Did you find anything out?" Rin asked her servant as she sipped a cup of tea.

"I'm afraid not, he slipped away when I was pursuing him." Archer admitted dejectedly before taking a seat on the couch. "All that I can deduce is that his master is not on this side of the river."

"Well that would have to do for now." Rin said as she took a second sip of her tea.

"I can't believe that you squandered a precious jewel on a weakness." Archer stated plainly causing Rin to blush slightly before yelling:

"That choice is mine! I still have plenty of those gems so there's no need for me to be stingy with them."

"Rin, I don't care that you did it. It's why you did it that it concerns me." Archer stated seriously, "It is imperative that outsiders do not see this battle. The rules are very clear on this point, if an outsider has seen us then they must be silenced. Even Lancer realized this and he immediately prioritized killing the witness over finishing that battle with us. Plus it's just a matter of time before Lancer realizes the witness is still alive."

At this Rin gasped as she realized what he was getting at.

At that very moment, the runed tile dropped to the ground in front of the large samurai estate.

"This is where the boy lives, Bazett." Lancer explained obviously disappointed in his master's decision, "I still say that we should just kill the boy and get it over with."

Bazett sighed before carefully opening the door, before stepping through the threshold.

"It's him again." Shirou stated fearfully as he felt his father's boundary field trigger, "I need to find a weapon." As he quickly leaped into action, he collapsed onto the floor clenching his chest in pain. After the pain subsided he began searching the room hoping to find something to defend him with.

Finding a rolled-up sheet metal poster on the dining room floor that his guardian, Taiga Fujimara had left, he quickly channeled some energy into it to reinforce it. Finishing only seconds before Bazett entered the room.

"Oh so you're the boy that my servant, Lancer failed to kill." Bazett said non-chalantly as she pulled a small talon from her pocket.

His eyes grew wide at the mention of the name, Lancer. As he brought up the metal tube like a shinai and pointed it towards her.

"I won't let you kill me without a fight." Shirou yelled as he clumsily swung the metal tube towards her.

Without thinking, she ducked under the tube and delivered a roundhouse kick to the boy's stomach sending him through the window and out into the yard. As he got up and took off running towards a shed in the back yard, she let out a sigh before following the boy out into the yard.

"Kid, you are really testing my patience. So stop running already!" The woman yelled angrily as she made a tight fist and ran toward the boy. "You're really getting on my nerves, I just want to erase your memory of this event."

Shirou brought his reinforced metal into a guard position as he stepped back towards the direction of the shed.

"You're with that guy who killed me? Why should I believe you?" Shirou stated as he kept his distance.

Bazett closed the distance between them instantly. She threw a straight punch at his chest that he instinctively blocked with his rolled up poster. The poster bent instantly beneath the force of Bazett's punch.

"Wait what?" Bazett cried out in surprise as the metal poster simply bent instead of shattering beneath her punch, before realizing the only possible explanation. She smiled before turning towards the boy, "Reinforcement magic, I see. Looks like I'll have to render you unconscious before applying the rune, fellow mage."

As soon as she finished saying that, she dropped into a martial art stance.

Hearing this, Shirou ran into the junk-filled shed with the purple haired woman right behind him.

"I won't let you kill me again." Shirou said as he swung the reinforced metal poster at Bazett, only to watch in horror as she caught it in one hand and shatter it, before dropping into a martial art stance.

"Checkmate." Bazett stated before saying and stepping forward, "I'll make this quick."

Meanwhile, while the two magi continued their stare down a large magic circle neared completion in the corner of the shed, behind the boy.

'I can't die yet.' Shirou thought as he struggled to find a way out of the mess he was in. Suddenly the back of his hand hurt as a bright white light appeared from the circle, blinding everyone.

Being dazed by the sudden burst of light and still being weakened by his earlier death he was surprised when the purple haired woman was grabbed from behind by Lancer and carried out of the shed. When his vision returned however he was even more surprised as to the reason why they had fled, because standing before him was "_her"._

She was a pale young woman of about seventeen with long snow white hair pulled back into a braided ponytail that was bound with a violet ribbon at the bottom of the braid near her calves. She was dressed in a black turtle neck style shirt and a black skirt over which she wore a crimson mini-jacket that covered both of her arms, a matching duster that hung from her waist to hide her pale thighs while a pair of black knee-high stockings and black sneakers covered her legs. She looked at Shirou with gentle crimson eyes as her slender lips turned into a grin.

"I am Archer, your servant," The white-haired woman stated happily as she gripped a pair of slender curved single edge long swords in her hands, "I've come to protect and watch over you."

Shirou just stared at her in amazement, unsure what to say or do.

"I mean you are my master, right?" The woman asked before turning towards the violet-haired woman and her servant Lancer before muttering something under her breath.

"We can talk later after I've kicked everyone off your property, 'kay." The white haired woman said with a smile, before exiting into the yard.


	2. Chapter 2

Mirari Moon Wars Chapter 2 – Face To Face

I'm going to attempt something that I've never actually done before I'm going to respond to your reviews.

Ergast – I agree. Archerko is one of my favorite characters, joining Saber and Lily (I was tempted to throw Lily in the story but I decided against it.)

Nitro – The Female Archer servant is an interesting character from the mind of Himura Kiseki. Look up the Doujin, Sword Dancers, if you wish to know more.

MAGNUM777 – You are entitled to your opinion, but if it looks like leather to me, it becomes leather.

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, Tsukihime, Fate/Stay Night or Archerko, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Before Shirou could stop her, the female Archer had run out of the shed and into the yard to face Lancer and his master.

"Hey wait!" Shirou called as he ran outside after her.

* * *

When the female Archer appeared before Lancer and Bazett, both servant and master were in shock of the sight.

"Are you of the Saber class?" Bazett asked as she tried to put some distance between her and the female Servant.

The white-haired swordsman smiled before shaking her head.

As much as I wish that were so, I have been summoned here as a member of the archer class." The white-haired teen explained.

Lancer's expression quickly changed to that of anger at the girl's words.

"Don't mock me, because I've already fought an Archer and he's not you." The blue-haired knight exclaimed, before taking a better look at the teenage girl's appearance and her two swords.

The jacket and duster that she wore were exactly like the male Archer that Lancer had fought earlier that evening. However she lacked the armor that the male Archer was wearing, instead she wore a black pleated mini-skirt and a black turtleneck that seemed to instead show off her attractive body.

The greatest similarity between the two Archers however lain in their swords. Both Archers' swords featured gold hilts with a Yin-Yang symbol in the center of the cross-guard, and they both had one sword whose blade was white as freshly fallen snow while the other whose blade was black as a moonless summer night. Their only difference however lain in the length and design of the blades, the swords of the male Archer were short and thick, suitable primarily for defense, where as the blades of the woman before them slender and nearly twice the length of her male counterpart's.

"He may not be you but you sure are dressed similarly to him." Lancer commented as he altered his grip on his lance. "Bazett, your orders?"

"Do you need to ask?" Bazett stated before dropping into a martial art stance, "Can you handle the servant?"

Lancer smirked before twirling his crimson lance around.

"I'm glad to see that you're so reasonable." Lancer stated before charging towards the white-haired servant, who smirked back at the blue-haired lancer.

Out of nowhere, forty plain looking swords appeared around the female servant, stopping Bazett in her tracks as she tried to determine the girl's true identity.

'What sort of magic is this?' The violet haired woman said as she turned her attention towards the unknown servant.

"Eh?" Lancer stated out of confusion as the girl summoned the large numbers of swords from nowhere before lowering his lance and adjusting his grip on it, "That's cheap, creating weapons out of nowhere."

The female Archer smiled at the blue haired knight before charging towards him at a speed that made her seem like a blur to Shirou's eyes.

Lancer was instantly forced on the defensive beneath the onslaught of the girl's twin blades.

'She's fast.' Lancer thought as he leapt back onto the estate's wall hoping to separate the girl from her master, with the hopes that Bazett could take out the girl's master while he distracted her.

Bazett rushed towards Shirou hoping to end this conflict with a single blow. However the white-haired servant was much faster, appearing before Bazett and forcing her to abort her attack on Shirou.

Shirou was having difficulties following the lithe Archer's movements across through the yard.

"Damnit." Bazett swore as she was thwarted once more by the white haired girl before ordering her servant, "Lancer, end this fight."

Lancer smiled before bringing the spear tip low as he poured mana into his lance.

The atmosphere of the compound seemed to freeze as the man's murderous intent skyrocketed.

"Good decision master. Archer," Lancer stated as he focused his red eyes on the girl, "your heart is mine! Gae…"

He thrust the crimson lance forward as he finished speaking the name of his legendary lance.

"Bolg!"

The white haired girl tried to leap away from Lancer's strike only to have the crimson spear seem to bend to strike at her chest.

The girl cringed in pain as the cursed spear pierced her left shoulder. As her blood ran down the spear's shaft Lancer to frowned in disappointment while her two swords vanished.

"You must have a faerie on your side to allow you to survive Gae Bolg's curse by this extent." Lancer stated with annoyance in his voice before trying to pull his spear from her of the girl, only to have the girl grip it with her two hands and hold it in her.

"Gae Bolg, an enchanted spear that seeks its opponent's heart whenever it is thrust. Interesting, I might have been able to figure out your identity if I had paid more attention to my history lessons." The white-haired girl stated with a smile as she looked at the Irishman before bringing her left arm up and pointed it towards his face while her right arm held fast to the spear in her shoulder. "You know this is checkmate, right. Sealed Bow, Second Release…" She continued as what appeared to be a magical bow appeared from a leather bracer on her forearm, "I'll give you a choice, Lancer. Take your master and leave this compound or…" She projected a sword onto the weapon as she talked, "I fire this arrow through you head and I skewer your precious master." She stated as a dozen swords appeared surrounding Bazett.

Lancer laughed as he looked at the girl before stating coldly:

"You're bluffing."

The female Archer smiled before speaking, "Perhaps I am, but then again… I have effectively nullified your master's Fragarach and with me holding your spear in the initial wound, I've also neutralized your primary weapon. So I guess all that I can ask is, Do you feel lucky?"

Lancer frowned at the girl as he finally realized the point that she was trying to get at.

"Bitch." Lancer cursed before posing a question to Bazett, "Your orders?"

Bazett looked at the white-haired girl curiously when she spoke of her weapon Fragarach.

"How did you know about Fragarach?" Bazett asked angrily.

The girl simply smiled as she continued staring down Lancer, before replying:

"Trade secret."

Bazett turned to look at her servant as she calmly tried to think of a winning strategy, however she couldn't think of one for a lack of information.

"We'll fall back for now, Lancer." Bazett stated regretfully to the white-haired servant.

Lancer grumbled as he looked towards the violet-haired woman and sighed before disinterestedly stating.

"Well whatever. I can't let my master get killed, so I guess that we'll call it a draw for now."

Archer nodded before dispelling the swords that she had surrounding Bazett and willed the bow to return to its sealed form.

"We'll finish this fight at a later date, until then 'au revoir'."The white-haired girl said before pulling the crimson spear out of the wound in her shoulder with both of her hands.

"…" Lancer glared at the white haired girl before grabbing Bazett and leaping over the stone walls disappearing from sight.

The grounds of the Emiya estate returned to a state of stillness as the intruders were 'forced' to flee. Without hesitation, the white-haired girl turned towards Shirou with worried eyes.

"Are you hurt Shirou?" she stated as she ran over to him.

Shirou looked at her curiously when she said his name.

"How do you know my name?" Shirou asked the white-haired girl, causing her eyes to grow wide and her cheeks to flush.

"Well I, um…" The girl started to state sheepishly before turning her head towards the front gate. Her eyes narrowing as she recreated her black-bladed curved long sword in her right hand, "That conversation will have to wait. I sense there's another Servant at the front gate."

Before Shirou could respond to the girl she had ran across the courtyard in a matter of seconds before leaping over the front-gate.

* * *

Outside of the Emiya estate…

"Rin are you certain that this is the place?" The silver-haired man stated as he walked towards the gate.

Rin nodded before reaching for the gate, before Archer pushed her behind him as a flash of steel slashed downward from above the gate as a red cloaked figure dropped down of them.

"Damn, I missed." The figure said as she turned around to face the two of them. The white-haired woman smiled when she noticed the pair, "Looks like irony allows me to face you again, Protector of the status quo."

Both Rin and Archer looked towards the woman with similarly odd looks on their faces.

"Who are you?" Rin and Archer said at the same time.

The white-haired woman brought up her long sword and stated as she narrowed her eyes towards the man.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm the Servant Archer." She stated nonchalantly.

Rin's servant Archer laughed as he summoned his twin short swords.

"If you're Archer then I'm the King of England." He said sarcastically as he ran towards the girl.

The girl smiled as she channeled mana into her legs dramatically increasing her speed.

"Then it'll be a pleasure to knock that smug look off your face, your majesty." She replied as she ducked under his attack and moved behind him in a single motion to strike at his unprotected back.

"Clang." cried the blades as the two Archers fought neither able to overpower the other.

"Dammen, I was hoping that I'd have been able to surpass you this time." She cried out as she leapt back to distance herself from them.

The male Archer looked at her with a confused look on his face as she increased the distance between them.

"The way you fight is very distinctive and very much like my own style. Once again who are you?" The man said before dropping into a defensive stance.

The girl seemed to pout at the fact that the man didn't recognize her.

"How can you be so cruel as to forget me? Fine then, I'll make you remember me and your dreams!" The girl stated before her sword and saying, "Gehem."

Countless swords appeared around the young woman.

"Archer, stop!" A voice called out from the front gate of the house causing the girl to stop her attack.

The female Archer turned towards her master with a look of frustration on her face.

"But why Shirou!" She called out halfway on the verge of tears, "He's a servant like me, and his master is 'most' likely here to kill you."

Shirou replied as he walked over to her, "I don't understand what this master thing is. So if you can stop trying to randomly kill people long enough to tell me what's going on, I'll listen."

"What do you mean randomly killing people!" The white haired girl exclaimed as her dozens of swords floated around her. "I'm only defending myself and you, how can you ask me to stop in front of someone who wishes you harm."

Without hesistating, he said blantantly.

"Girls shouldn't be swinging swords around anyway, especially if they're wounded."

The female Archer looked at Shirou in surprise before sighing.

"Look there aren't many masters like you, Shirou." The female said, before willing her flying swords to disappear. "Most of them aren't going to show you mercy and don't expect any in return."

"Are you done talking?" Rin stated as she stepped forward.

Shirou and his servant turned towards the voice.

"Tohsaka!" Shirou asked as he looked at the dark-haired school idol standing behind the male who was dressed in the black leather armor and red duster.

"Good evening, Emiya." Rin said politely before turning towards the male Archer and ordered, "Since you spared my life I shall respect that gesture and explain this battle royale that you are now a part of. Archer, please go to spirit form."

"But Rin…" Her servant started to complain.

Rin glared at him and replied, "I wish to speak to Emiya and with you in physical form, I do not wish for his servant to fight us at this point in time."

"As you wish, Rin." The male Archer stated before turning into spirit form.

"Let's go talk in your house, Emiya-kun." Rin said with a smile before walking into his estate.

* * *

Meanwhile across town at the Kotomine Church…

"Kirei!" Bazett cried out angrily as she forced open the doors to the church, "Kirei come out."

Lancer hung his head at his master's antics.

"Geez, Bazett. You keep yelling like that and he'll never come out." Lancer stated as he followed behind the martial artist mage.

Bazett however didn't seem to care.

"Kirei, come out I want to talk to you." Bazett yelled as marched closer to the confession booth.

"So what brings you to this humble church at this hour, Miss Bazett McRemitz?" A dark-haired man in navy priest robes said as he stepped into the sanctuary from the back of the church. "Have you decided to quit the Holy Grail War?"

Bazett frowned at the priest before dismissively stating, "Of course not. I came to ask you a question?"

Kirei's eyebrows arched to show his curiosity.

"I will answer what I can."Kirei said as he walked over to one of the pews and sat down, "Ask your question?"

Bazett looked towards Kirei sternly and said, "My servant witnessed two different Archer servants this evening."

Kirei blinked twice but did not show even the slightest bit of interest.

"Can you describe the two servants in detail along with their masters?" Kirei asked as he stood there.

Bazett shrugged before turning to her servant, Lancer.

"Tell him, Lancer." The violet-haired Irishwoman ordered.

"Well, the first Archer servant was a tall tan-skinned man with silver hair. The only weapons that he used were a pair of short swords that no matter how many times I disarmed him they would reappear in his hands. He was dressed in black leather armor and had a red duster that he wore over top of the armor. His master was a pretty girl with long black hair that was in two pigtails. Before I could kill them our battle was discovered by a high school student, so in accordance to the rules I tracked him down and stabbed him in the heart." Lancer explained.

Kirei nodded as he listened.

"Well, somehow the boy lived and he's the master of the chick Archer. She's short, young, with long white hair, she fought with swords, and had faerie-like luck. Her noble phantasm is a wrist bracer that transforms into a bow to launch her conjured weapons." The blue-haired man stated before making a clenched fist, "I'll kill that cheating bitch next time for making fools of us."

Kirei smirked as Lancer's description came to a close.

"So this servant Archer fought with swords and sorcery, interesting." Kirei stated as he got up from his seat, and started for the back when he turned back towards Bazett, "By the way as of right now the only servants that have been summoned to my knowledge are Berserker, a pair of Casters, a Rider, your Lancer, an Archer and this mysterious second Archer."

Bazett's violet eyes grew wide as she took in what the man had said while her red-eyed lancer began smiling at the battles that he believed were coming.

"So are you telling me that we are looking at the very real threat of a fourteen man battle royale?" Bazett asked.

The Priest smiled before answering.

"It would be a safe assumption." Kirei face turned serious as he looked towards Lancer's master, "Is that all the questions that you have for me, Miss McRemitz?"

Bazett stopped to think for a moment before responding.

"I can't think of anything at this moment."

"Understood, I assume that you can find your way out?" The Priest stated condescendingly before walking to his quarters and leaving the pair alone in the sanctuary.

* * *

"au revoir" is a French statement used like goodbye

"Dammen" is German for 'damn'


	3. Chapter 3

Mirari Moon Wars Chapter 3 – The Summoning of the Sabers.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I've been suffering from intense writer's block.

Special thanks go to Ergast and Iucif3r, for leaving me a review for the last chapter. I hope that I will continue to please.

Meanwhile, in a large mansion located in the nearby town of Misaki…

"Hisui-chan, have you found anything that we should keep for Akiha-sama?" A bubbly red haired girl called as her amber eyes darted left and right in the hopes of finding something worthwhile while sifting through the piles. She was dressed in a black kimono and wore a white apron covering the front of her kimono. Her short red hair was held back by a large blue ribbon that was tied in a bow.

"No I have not, nee-san." Another red-haired girl dressed in a European maid uniform with cold steel colored eyes responded from the other side of the room. In her delicate hands a large black trash bag was seen as she chucked anything that was broken into slowly filling bag.

"Hmm…what have we here?" The kimono-wearing girl said as she picked up a long wooden box from its home beneath a pile of old leather bound books.

"I probably shouldn't open it, but curiosity is getting the better of me." The girl said cheerfully before carefully opening the lid of the box, revealing an ornate golden sword hilt with several shards of metal of its shattered blade and an elegant silver ring lying on the purple velvet that lined the case.

"Hisui-chan, come quickly I've found something." The girl called to her twin across the room as she closed the lid of the box.

The girl in the maid uniform let out an exasperated sigh before walking over to her kimono-wearing twin.

"I do hope that you truly found something worthwhile this time, nee-san." Hisui stated plainly, her voice devoid of all emotion. "As opposed to the last thing that you found…"

The kimono wearing girl frowned at her sister's reaction.

"What I've found is _sooo_ much better than Makihisa-sama's bug collection, Hisui-chan." She replied cheerfully as she held up the wooden box. "What I've found is…" she paused for dramatic effect before opening the box in front of her sister, "…a sword with a shattered blade and a silver ring."

Hisui seemed to be unimpressed by her sister's find. She looked towards her sister and said emotionlessly, "That is a much better find, nee-san. You should take them to Akiha-sama."

"Tee-hee. I plan to Hisui-chan." The kimono wearing maid replied as she reclosed the box and headed out towards the sitting room.

Sitting in a chair in the sitting room was a young woman with long raven hair sipping tea. She was wearing a neatly-pressed white collared long-sleeved shirt that buttoned down the front, a long red skirt that went clear down to her ankles, and around the collar of her shirt she wore a red ribbon.

"I wonder where nii-san could be since he isn't here…with me…" The girl said to herself sadly as she took another sip of her tea, when her left sleeve started to turn a deep red. "What in the world?" She cried out in surprise as she noticed her sleeve's change.

"Akiha-sama, I've brought something to show you." The kimono-wearing girl called out as she walked into the room carrying the long wooden box that she had found.

"Kohaku, bring me some bandages." The raven-hair girl exclaimed worriedly, "What if something bad is happening to nii-san!"

The kimono wearing girl set the wooden box on the table and hurriedly pulled out some gauze and medical tape out from beneath her apron.

"Akiha-sama, please calm down so that I can take a look at your injury." Kohaku, the kimono wearing maid said calmly as she unbuttoned her employer's left sleeve to examine the wound, only to look at the girl with a disappointed look on her face after bandaging it. "Akiha-sama, what you do with your body is your business, but getting a tattoo is not something the head of the Tohno family should be doing."

Akiha gave her servant a look of sheer confusion before she noticed a trickle of blood dripping down the girl's hand.

"Kohaku, your hand." Akiha cried out in surprise.

"Eh?" Kohaku said surprised as she looked down at the blood trickling down her hand, "Ah, that's true."

"But you're bleeding." Akiha said with concern.

"How embarrassing." She said flatly as she stared at it without doing anything. "I am supposed to be good at medicine." She said with a laugh.

"Kohaku, you shouldn't be laughing." Akiha replied as she reached for Kohaku's hand, "We must take care of that quickly. We don't know what it could be."

"It's fine. It's not like it is life-threatening or anything." Kohaku explained cheerfully as she reached for the wooden box on the table.

"But Kohaku, does it hurt?" Akiha asked worriedly.

"No, not at all. If I think that it doesn't hurt then it doesn't hurt." Kohaku stated before telling her master something outrageous with a smile on her face, "If I think that this isn't my hand, that it's the hand of some doll, then I won't feel any pain, right?"

Akiha looked towards the floor sadly before changing the subject.

"So what did you want to show me?" Akiha asked her servant.

Kohaku smiled as she opened up the box for her master.

"I found a broken sword and a really old ring." Kohaku explained cheerfully.

Akiha reached her left hand into the box and pulled out the silver ring from its velvet resting place.

"It's beautiful." Akiha said as she stared at the ring before putting it her slender ring finger of her left hand.

Reaching into the wooden box, Kohaku pulled out the golden hilt of the broken sword.

_I wonder if nii-san will ever give me a ring like this,_ Akiha wondered as she brought her left hand up to see what the ring would look like on her hand.

While Akiha looked at the ring on her hand, Kohaku had brought the broken sword hilt up into a pose like something from an RPG.

_If I was stronger like the person who wielded this sword could I have saved myself? _Kohaku wondered as she stared at the cross-guard.

Suddenly both women felt a sharp pain in their arms immediately before a bright flash of light suddenly erupted in the room.

Once the flash of light had faded, both Akiha's and Kohaku's eyes grew wide as they stared at the room's newest occupants.

Standing by the door, were two figures.

The first was a blond haired woman of approximately five feet in height dressed in a fancy blue gown with white trim. A steel breastplate that shone brighter than polished silver, a pair of steel legging that hung down over her dress, gauntlets and greaves. All of which seemed out of place on this petite girl who was appeared to be no older than sixteen.

Towering beside the woman was a giant of a man, easily exceeding six feet in height. He was clad in an ornate black plate mail armor covering him completely from head to toe and made him look like a man-shaped dragon. A long blue tassel hung down his back from his helmet.

"Are you my master?" The two knights said at the same time before looking at each other, before saying in surprise, "Why are you here?"

"That's what I want to know!" Akiha said as she stood up from her chair, her hair flashing crimson as her anger grew.

The two knights looked over at Akiha and coughed out of embarrassment.

The female knight was the first speak up.

"I am a servant of the Saber class. I have come in response to your summons." She said as she looked at the two women before her. "Which one of you is my master?"

Akiha looked at Kohaku and sighed before asking her maid, "What have you done this time Kohaku?"

Kohaku looked at her master and replied cheerfully as she reenacted the scene, "All I did was hold up the broken sword hilt like the heroes do in the movies and video games."

The two knights looked at the broken sword in the maid's hands as they gasped in surprise.

"Is that…" The Black Knight said shocked at the sight before him.

"…my sword." Saber exclaimed, her eyes wide as she stared at the remains of her original sword, Caliburn. "It appears that you are my master, you may call me Saber."

"Eh, Master?" Kohaku said as she looked towards Saber, all the while thinking, _I like the sound of that._ "Okay Saber-chan, I'm Kohaku."

"Okay Kohaku, I will be your sword and shield from this point forward." Saber stated.

The helmet of the black knight vanished revealing the handsome face of man in his mid-twenties with shoulder length violet hair.

"Which means that you are my master." The Black Knight stated as he knelt down before Akiha. "I am also of the Saber class, however since there is already another Saber servant…I will answer to 'Knight' until my true identity is discovered, if that is acceptable, of course."

Akiha looked at the black knight and replied coldly, "For what reason are you here to serve me and my maid?"

The two knights looked at each other in confusion.

"You summoned us we simply answered the call." Saber explained, "We are here to fight and defend you during the Holy Grail War."

Akiha's eyebrow arched at the mention of the 'Holy Grail.'

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Akiha asked as she crossed her arms in defiance.

The Black Knight sighed before turning away from the two women.

"What a shame to be summoned by such inept masters." He said as he started into the hall, "And to believe that I was summoned because of the ring I gave my mistress, 'tis a shame, my liege."

Saber looked at her master and the raven-haired girl and stated, "The Holy Grail is said to grant its owners any wish that they desire."

Both Kohaku's and Akiha's eyes grew wide at the mention of wishes.

"Any wish!" They exclaimed at the same time before remembering their manners.

Akiha looked down at the ring on her hand and then at the Black Knight's back.

"Kohaku, find out everything that you can about this Holy Grail War." Akiha ordered.

Kohaku nodded before walking out of the room, Saber following quickly after her.

The sound of the large wooden doors at the front of the mansion opening followed by a voice:

"Akiha, I'm home." A male's voice called from the hallway.

Akiha looked over at the Black Knight as a dark haired boy with glasses entered the room.

"I'm sorry that I'm late Akiha." The boy said as he looked at the girl, before noticing the bloodstained sleeve. "Akiha, you're arm." he said as he walked over to girl to take a look at her arm.

"It's fine nii-san." Akiha said blushing as the boy's hand touched her skin.

The Black Knight stood in the corner attempting to hold back a chuckle as he watched his master's embarrassment.

"Nii-san, Kohaku already took care of it." Akiha said bashfully, causing the Black Knight to chuckle from the doorway.

Hearing the sound of someone chuckling, Shiki pulled out a small fruit knife from his pocket and extended the blade.

"Show yourself, intruder." Shiki said as he brought his knife up in front of him as he turned towards the corner where the Black Knight had stood.

"With pleasure my lord." The Black Knight said as he stepped forward and knelt before Shiki and Akiha.

"Lord!" Shiki said as he lowered his knife, before turning towards his sister. "Akiha, what is going on? Why is there a man dressed in armor in the sitting room?"

"Nii-san…" Akiha said shyly as she averted her eyes before steeling her heart and turning to face Shiki, "I'm going to be leaving the house in your care for a few days."

Shiki stepped back a couple of feet as he took in what Akiha had just said.

"Where are you going to be going Akiha?" Shiki asked just as Hisui entered the room.

"Akiha-sama, the task of cleaning out Makihisa-sama's storage room has been completed." Hisui stated flatly before noticing Shiki in the room, "Forgive me Shiki-sama for not being at the gate when you arrived but I was under the impression that you would be home at eight."

Shiki sweatdropped at Hisui's statement.

"As the head of the Tohno household, Kohaku and I are going to be meeting with some of the members of the Tohno family." Akiha stated before walking out of the room, leaving Shiki and Hisui alone with the Black Knight.

"Since my master has retired for the night I will make my departure." The Black Knight said before walking out of the room and disappearing.

Shiki scratched the back of his head before looking at Hisui and stating, "That was weird…"

"Indeed, Shiki-sama." Hisui replied emotionlessly.

"Oh, Hisui did you know who that guy was?" Shiki asked, earning a head shake from his maid.


	4. Chapter 4

Mirari Moon Wars – Chapter 4: No Choice but to Fight

I am currently in need of a Beta Reader.

Special Thanks go to Ergast, araya, metalbeamkatana1.0, and 'someone' for leaving me reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

Without a word between them, the two Archers, Shirou and Rin made their way into Shirou's home.

_Oh man this is bad._ Shirou thought as he followed Rin. _She's must be really pissed since she's not asking me to lead…_

The female Archer followed close behind him carefully watching Rin's movements. The wound on her left shoulder was still visible.

_Archer said that she was a Servant. I'm not entirely sure what that makes her, but I'm pretty sure that the guy, Lancer and the man in red with Tohsaka are similar._

"Is there something on your mind Shirou?" Archer asked as she cocked her head to the side with an intrigued look upon her face.

"It's nothing, Archer." Shirou replied with his hands up in mock surrender as he turned back towards Rin.

"Wow, this place is pretty big. I'm not used to this Japanese style." Rin said before walking into a darkened room, "Oh, is that the living room, Emiya-kun?"

Shirou let out a sigh which caused Archer to chuckle.

"Not used to having girls over eh, Shirou?" Archer said teasingly.

"Eh?" Shirou replied questioningly as he looked at her pale smiling face before taking a step back as he felt his face turn a light red, "Well…I…er…"

Archer chuckled at her master's misfortune, right as Rin turned on the light in the living room.

"Oh god, it's so cold. Why are all the windows broken?" Rin cried out from the living room.

Shirou and the female Archer servant stepped inside to see a shocked, shivering Rin standing by the sofa.

"I couldn't help it. I was attacked by Lancer's master and I was desperate." Shirou explained as he tried to defend himself against the girl he adored.

"Oh so you were fighting them before you summoned Archer." Rin asked as she held her coat close to her to get warm.

"I didn't really fight them." Shirou explained before hanging his head in disappointment, "It was more like they beat me up."

Rin smiled in silent approval.

"Oh so you don't try to show off huh?" She spoke with her cheeks reddening, "…I see, I see. You're really just as you appear, Emiya-kun."

Casually walking over to the broken window where Lancer's master kicked me through, Rin looked at it before picking up a piece of it…

"…Minuten vor SchweiBen." She chanted before cutting the tip of her finger a putting a drop of blood on the broken shard.

Within seconds, the shards of the shattered window recombined and restored itself.

"Tohsaka, that was…" Shirou began to say.

"It was just a small demonstration." Rin stated nonchalantly and interrupting Shirou, "It won't be enough to repay you for saving me, but I have to do at least this much."

Archer chuckled to herself as she walked towards the kitchen and started making tea.

"…Well, I'm sure that you would've fixed it even if I hadn't, but that'd be just a waste of magical energy, right?" Rin continued talking as she tried to rationalize her actions, "I mean, all you'd have to do is replace the window, but we don't want to talk in the cold, do we?"

"What I was going to say was that was amazing. I can't do that sort of thing, so I'm glad that you fixed it." Shirou stated plainly.

Rin blinked a few times as she tried to take in what he had just told her.

"What do you mean: you can't do that sort of thing?" Rin stated with a surprised look on her face, "Handling glass is elementary and restoring glass that has only been broken for a few minutes is like a simple admission test for school."

"Oh, so that's how it is? I was only taught by my father, so I don't know the basics or even the elementary stuff." Shirou informed Rin, causing her to freeze.

The room was so eerily quiet that you could hear the sound of three heartbeats when Archer burst into laughter.

"I can't believe that Shirou said that." Archer said before laughing again.

Rin however went cold.

"So you're saying that you're just an amateur who can't even run their own workshop." Rin stated with her arms crossed.

"What? I don't have a workshop." Shirou stated growing more embarrassed as his idol looked at him like a complete moron.

A bead of sweat ran down Rin's face as she looked at Shirou with a mixture of embarrassment and disappointment.

"So you don't know how to handle the five main elements or make a Pass?" Rin asked.

"What?" Shirou asked.

"So what are you, just an amateur?" Rin stated, obviously annoyed.

"That's not true. I can use strengthening magic." Shirou countered, trying to improve his image with Rin even a little bit.

"Strengthening Magic?" Rin stated as she raised her left eyebrow, "...That's an awfully odd magic. So you can't do anything other than that?"

"Well, to be honest, probably not." Shirou stated sheepishly beneath Rin's glare.

"Geez, how did a guy like that summon one of the three knight-class servant…" Rin muttered with a sigh.

Shirou's hands tightened into a fist as his temper flared beneath Rin's words.

"Well, I guess it doesn't make any difference anyway. There's no point in complaining anyway about what's already happened." Rin stated with disappointment. "More importantly, I have to payback my debt right now."

Taking a breath to steady her nerves, Rin took her heavy academy jacket off and draped it over the couch.

"Well, I'll begin." Rin stated as she sat down on the couch, "Emiya-kun, you don't know what sort of situation you're in right now, correct?"

Shirou nodded.

"I've made tea for you guys." Archer called out as she came out carrying a tray with three tea cups and a tea pot.

"Thank you, Archer." Rin said as she took her a tea cup from the tray, getting momentarily distracted.

The male Archer turned back into human form.

"This is getting confusing, Rin." He stated plainly, "Since there's two of us Archer servants…"

"One of us needs a different name." The petite female archer stated quickly.

"Exactly." Her male counterpart replied.

"Okay…" The female Archer stated as she set the tray on the small table in the living room and walked to stare out the window deep in thought.

"As I was saying Emiya-kun, since you have no idea about your situation I'll be blunt. You have been chosen as a Master." Rin explained before taking a sip of her tea. "This is good tea. Well you should have a holy mark engraved on either one of your hands or your arm. There should be three command seals. That is the sign of a master."

Shirou raised his arm to show her the three symbols on his left hand.

"Yes." Rin stated before continuing, "That is also a spell that controls your Servant, so take care of it. It's called a Command Seal and as long as you have that, you can retain control of your servant."

Shirou looked at Rin with confusion.

"What do you mean by 'as long as I have it'?" Shirou stated plainly.

"The Command Seals enforces unconditional obedience." Rin replied, "What I'm saying is those three marks on your hand can overrule your servant's will and will force them to obey you command. There's no spell needed to activate it and all you have to do to activate it is put your mind to work. However, you'll be killed if you lose all your Command Spells, so be careful."

Shirou stood up in surprise.

"What…I'll be killed!" Shirou asked.

"That's right. Masters killing other Masters is fundamental to the Holy Grail War and the Master who kills the other six receives the Holy Grail." Rin said before taking another sip of the tea. "This is really good, Archer."

"What?" Shirou asked sounding like a broken record.

"You still don't get it?" Rin said before sighing, "Basically, you've been dragged into a game. A survival game called the Holy Grail War. A battle royale between seven masters all fighting over the chance to be given the Holy Grail."

Shirou looked at the two Servants in the room in confusion.

"Wait. What are you talking about all of the sudden?" Shirou stated obviously feeling uncomfortable with the thought of killing.

Rin set her tea cup on the table before standing up.

"I understand how you feel but I'm just stating the facts for you." Rin stated diplomatically, "Besides you should already know deep down. Having been nearly killed by that servant and his master twice already, you should already know that you're in a situation that you can't run from."

Shirou looked down solemnly.

"Oh, that's wrong." Rin stated with a sly look on her face, "The fact is that you weren't almost killed, you were killed. I'm still surprised you're in the land of the living."

Shirou grasped at the wound on his chest as if contemplating something.

"Do you finally get it? This is your situation. You can't run away because you don't know anything. But you're prepared, since you're a magus, right? We are beings that kill and are killed."

"How did you know that I was killed by Lancer?" Shirou asked after a few seconds.

Rin suddenly looked embarrassed as she averted her eyes and covered her face.

"Damn, I got caught up in the moment." She said before stating, "That was just a guess. Forget about it, it's meaningless."

"It's not meaningless, someone certainly…" Shirou quickly stated.

"I said drop it. Your main concern should be grasping the situation you are in and then trying to figure out how to remain here in the land of the living." Rin answered angrily, "Face it or not, you are one of the Seven Masters in the Holy Grail War."

Walking away from the couch she begins her lecture.

"Look every few decades, seven masters are chosen in this town and given a Servant. The Master uses his servant to kill the other Masters. This ritual is called the Holy Grail War."

"As you can see, I'm also a Master. That's why I've made a contract with a Servant and you somehow summoned an Archer servant. It doesn't seem like you summoned Archer yourself, but Servants are given to Masters by the Holy Grail. So it is possible that even an ignorant magus like yourself could be chosen."

"Hold on a second, you say that Archer is a familiar, but I'm not buying it." Shirou stated before looking at the female Archer in by the window, "I was taught that familiars are things like cats and birds. Well, I have heard that some use human ghosts, but Archer has a body and besides she doesn't look anything like a familiar."

"Familiar, huh? Well Servants are in that category but they are on a whole different level." Rin stated before pulling some hair out of her face, "That girl, Archer, by the window is a Ghost Liner considered to be the strongest of all familiars."

"Ghost liner? You mean she's really a ghost?" Shirou stated suddenly horrified by that prospect.

"A ghost? Well yeah, they're similar but Archer will kill you if you compare her to that." Rin said before sighing, "Servants are heroes from the past given bodies. Beings surpassing humans, they are more like spirits or kami."

"Heroes from the past, given bodies?" Shirou said as he cocked an eye brow in disbelief.

"That's right they are legendary heroes that have been pulled from the past or present or whenever and given a body. This is would be impossible for any magus to give a shape to a spirit, so we have a powerful artifact aid us."

"Wait, by 'heroes of the past' you mean." Shirou said as he stared in the female Archer's direction before continuing, "That's impossible, I've never heard of such magic."

"Of course not. This isn't magic. Think of it as a phenomenon created by the Holy Grail. It's impossible to recreate a soul and give it a body without it."

"Recreate a soul?" Shirou asked before stating, "So Archer isn't a ghost?"

"No haven't you ever heard that anything that leave behind any great achievement get removed from the circle of reincarnation and turned into a being of higher rank?" Rin asked as if stating something that was common knowledge, "Heroic spirits are like that. To put it in layman terms, they've been worshipped and made into artificial gods. 'Ghost Magic' such as supplicating ghosts use Heroic Spirits to make miracles happen. But the Servants are familiars made from the Heroic Spirits themselves. So they accompany you in spirit form and if needed take a solid form to fight for you."

"So you can give them form or keep them in spirit form?" Shirou restated the obvious, "That guy over there," he said as he pointed to the white haired guy sitting on the couch, "escaped earlier by going into spirit form, right?"

"Yup." Rin stated before looking at her Servant, "Why aren't you keeping watch!"

"Well, I was trying to figure out what to call the other Archer…" The man stated.

"Get on the roof and keep an eye on things, I don't want to get surprised again." Rin ordered her servant causing him to stand up and disappear into spirit form. "As you probably figured out, the only ones who can defeat a Servant is another Servant. Well we can attack them if they take form, so we might be able to defeat them. But that's unlikely since they are like monsters, so let the monsters deal with the other monsters while we support them from behind."

Shirou grimaced at the idea of hiding behind the petite girl by the window.

"Anyways, someone who becomes a Master must kill all the other Masters with his Servant. Do you understand so far?" Rin stated getting more and more annoyed as time progresses.

"…Technically, yes. But I'm not convinced. To begin with who started such a thing and why?" Shirou asked.

"That's not something that I know about, nor should I answer. That's a question that you should pose to the person overseeing the Grail War." Rin stated before picking up her jacket and donning it, "Come on I'll take you to see him."

"But it's really late." Shirou stammered out.

"Well you're the one who wanted to know the reasons behind the Grail War and its Sunday so we can afford to stay up late. It's only in the neighboring town, if we hurry we might get back before dawn." Rin stated.

"No that's not the problem." Shirou replied.

"So you're not coming? What about you Archer?" Rin said as she turned to the female Servant by the window.

"What? Oh sorry, I zoned out for a second." The female Archer stated before turning to face Rin, "I think that would be a great idea, but from now on you guys should call me, Archerko. You know, to avoid confusion with your Servant."

"Why Archerko?" Rin and Shirou asked at the same time.

"It's easy to remember, and…" She stated before smiling, "It sounds cute, like me."

"And I thought my Archer was cocky…" Rin stated with a sigh.

"The student learns from the master." Archerko stated before looking down at the clothes that she was wearing, "Well I'd better change into something more casual, gehem."

There was a bright flash of light and the clothes that she was wearing was gone and in its place were a pair of black dress pants with a fancy looking violet button up shirt and a black tie underneath the shirt's collar. A pair of black dress shoes completed the ensemble.

Shirou and Rin blinked as they stared in both amazement and surprise at Archerko's outfit.

"How in the world…" They said at the same time.

Archerko walked over to the glass window and began checking her appearance in the reflection.

"That's acceptable." Archerko stated before bringing her finger to her lip, "Something is missing, oh I need a coat. Gehem."

Without warning a non-descript white coat appeared around Archerko's shoulders and covering her body.

"Tacky but it'll do for now." Archerko stated before turning back towards Shirou and Rin who were still shocked by the girl's magic. "Aren't you guys ready yet, we should get going."

Rin looked at Archerko with intrigue. _Just who are you, Archerko?_ She wondered as she turned to walk towards the door.

Shirou shrugged and followed Rin out of the house with Archerko taking up the rear.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed as Rin, Archerko, and Shirou silently made their way towards the bridge to Shinto.

"Why isn't your servant taking her spirit form?" Rin whispered to Shirou causing him to shrug.

"I've got no clue." He replied before asking, "Archerko why aren't you in spirit form?"

Archerko smiled before replying, "I didn't want to, I missed being alive and walking around with you two allows me to remember some people who were really dear to me."

"People dear to you?" Shirou asked as the bridge came into view, "What kind of hero were you when you were alive?"

"Does it really matter?" Archerko replied angrily before looking towards the bridge, "We can talk of this later. So let's go see this fake priest."

Suddenly, without warning, Rin stopped and turned around to face Archerko, her cobalt eyes staring down the white-haired Servant.

"How did you know we were going to see a priest?" Rin asked without reservation as she crossed her arms. "I didn't say anything to you and I know that Emiya-kun didn't have a clue. So how did you?"

Archerko closed her mouth and hung her head.

"Looks like I can't fool you at all Lady Tohsaka…" Archerko stated before bringing her head up to smile at Rin, "This is the second time that I've been here and frankly I've met the priest before." Archerko casually walked past Rin as she took Shirou's arm she said, "But don't ask me anymore questions about my life, because it is none of your business."

Rin turned around and stared at the backs of Archerko as she started to escort Shirou down the street. _So you want to play like that, Archerko?_ Rin thought as she smirked, _Well two can play that game…_

"Perhaps it is a good thing that you don't wish to talk about your life, perhaps if Shirou knew about your past he wouldn't want you." Rin said causing Archerko to stop dead in the midst of the street. Letting go of Shirou's arm, Archerko turned to face Rin with cold eyes.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me Rin?" Archerko stated plainly before smirking as she asked, "Or are you jealous of me?"

Rin's temper flared towards the Servant.

"Why you…" Rin growled.

"Archerko, Rin please don't fight you guys." Shirou said as he stepped into the crossfire of the two women.

"She started it." Both Rin and Archerko said at the same time as she turned towards Shirou.

All of a sudden a voice called from a side street beside them.

"Are you done talking?"

Everyone turned to face the spectator, a small aristocratic-looking girl with long white hair standing beside a dark giant with bulging muscles.

Sweat began to drip down Archerko's face, as she looked at the giant.

"Berserker." Both Rin and Archerko stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Archerko VS Berserker

AN – I'm still seeking a Beta Reader so if anyone wishes to volunteer shoot me a PM.

Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night, Tsukihime, Archerko and Magic: The Gathering are property of their respective owners.

Special thanks go to Xoroth, bakapervert, and cade300 for leaving me reviews last chapter. Sorry for the long delays between chapters, between classes and my ADD muse not being able to get into action...well you get the picture.

* * *

_**When we last left our heroes…**_

All of a sudden a voice called from a side street beside them.

"Are you done talking?"

Everyone turned to face the spectator, a small aristocratic-looking girl with long white hair standing beside a dark giant with bulging muscles.

Sweat began to drip down Archerko's face, as she looked at the giant.

"Berserker." Both Rin and Archerko stated.

* * *

"Good evening, Onii-chan." The young girl said as she stared at Shirou and gave him an innocent smile as the giant stood like a statue as he held his massive stone sword-looking weapon in a single hand.

"This isn't good. That servant's power is without match." Rin said as she nervously stared at Berserker before quietly talking to her spirit-formed servant, "Archer, this isn't an enemy that can be beaten head-on. You should fight him in your own style."

"Understood but what about your defense? You should know that you cannot defend against his attack." Archer replied while still in spirit-form.

"There are three of us. We can manage if we stay on the defensive." Rin replied before turning towards Shirou. "Emiya-kun, you can choose whether to run or fight…But if you can try to run."

Shirou looked over at Rin as if to say, 'I'm not leaving you to face this monster alone,' when the white-haired girl interrupted the moment.

"Are you done? Can I start now?" The girl said with a playful laugh before lifting up the sides of her skirt and curtsying. "It is a pleasure to meet you Rin. I am Ilya. You should figure it out if I make that Illyaviel von Einzbern."

"Einzbern…" Rin repeated the name before stiffening with recognition, causing the girl to smile even more.

"Well then enough with the pleasantries. Go get them Berserker." The girl ordered the giant behind her as if she were singing.

Berserker let loose a mighty roar before charging towards them.

"Stand back, Shirou and Rin." Archerko stated as leapt in-front of Rin and Shirou. Her clothes immediately changed into her skirt and duster as she conjured countless swords all around her creating a wall of swords between her and the two students. However despite the cocky grin on her face, Archerko's eyes betrayed the fact that she was truly worried about this encounter._ This is all wrong. _She thought as she crossed her arms confidently._ We shouldn't have encountered Berserker until after the meeting with Kotomine. Did I make a mistake somewhere?_

Suddenly, multiple white lights pelted the black giant from the side, although not one even fazed the giant at all.

"Looks like I need to put you in your place, Berserker." The long-haired servant stated confidently before snapping her finger and launching all of her swords like rockets at the giant and his master. As her bladed missiles flew towards her opponent, her crimson eyes narrowed as she summoned to her right hand, a slender silvery curved sword with bright emeralds studding the sword's cross-guard, pommel and hilt.

Just as she predicted he would, Berserker leapt into the path of the swords' onslaught sheltering his master as Archerko charged towards him at such a high rate of speed that she appeared as a blur.

The bladed missiles pelted the black giant's back, as their master Archerko leapt up to strike at the giant's unprotected neck with her emerald-studded scimitar.

The keen, slender curved sword effortlessly passed through the giant's neck leaving only a thin red line to mark the blade's path as the lithe servant landed next to the giant's master.

"Did she get him?" Shirou asked aloud as he tried to figure out what exactly had occurred, Rin shook her head solemnly just as the giant reared his massive head and roared before swiping his massive stone weapon one at the lithe servant.

"Dammen." Archerko cursed in German as she leapt out of the path of Berserker's weapon, "I was hoping that the _Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar_ would have worked a little better…"

"Archer, back her up." Rin ordered causing even another silver light to strike the giant in the temple.

"That's it Berserker. Kill that servant." Ilya called out like a cheerleader from the sidelines as the giant swung his massive sword around trying to hit the petite servant, with every miss the giant's weapon created craters in the road.

"Keep firing…" Rin called out as she rushed forward and pulled something a small gem from her pocket. "Gewicht, um zu Verdoppel ung." She chanted as she threw the gem at the giant causing multiple silver lights to strike from the heavens.

The giant roared angrily as he kept charging towards Archerko.

"That's right Berserker, ignore the annoying ones." Ilya stated as she stared at the white-haired servant, "Rin and her Archer shouldn't be able to get past your noble phantasm."

The giant swung his massive weapon at Archerko as she quickly rolled to the side out of the path of the attack causing it to shatter the ground where she had just been.

Archerko frowned before leaping backwards while conjuring several swords to form a shield around her just as the giant swung his weapon at her. It struck her shield of swords and sent her flying into the forest on the side of the road.

"After her Berserker, tear her to shreds." Ilya cheered as Berserker ran after the white-haired servant.

Rin turned to face Shirou with a worried look on her face.

"Emiya-kun, run home you'll be more of a hindrance here anyway." Rin stated before running after Archerko and the black giant, Berserker.

However as she started to run into the forest, Ilya laughed at Rin's actions.

"Try all you want but it will take more than what you are capable of to harm my Berserker, since he's the greatest Greek hero of all." Ilya stated carelessly with a confident smile.

Rin stopped and turned towards Ilya with her eyes full of surprise.

"The greatest Greek hero?" Rin asked before turning towards the woods beside them as she listened to the sound of battle and falling trees.

"You mean he's…" Shirou started to say before Ilya interrupted him.

"Yup, he's the son of Zeus. The mighty Hercules and your no-name Saber has no chance against him." Ilya said proudly.

"Archerko isn't a Saber, actually she of the Archer class." Shirou corrected the small girl, causing the young girl to be gasp in surprise.

"WHAT! You mean some no-name Archer-class servant wounded my invincible Berserker!" Ilya said gasping in surprise before running into the woods.

"Emiya-kun, I'm going after her. Run home while Ilya and her servant are distracted." Rin ordered Shirou before turning away from him and started to run after Ilya only to have Shirou grab her wrist and stop her.

"Wait, I'm going with you." The redhead exclaimed as he let her go.

"Emiya-kun, you're insane. Run home. Leave the fighting to Archerko and us." Rin stated before running into the woods after Ilya, Berserker and Archerko, leaving Shirou all alone on the empty street.

"What kind of superhero lets other fight for him..." Shirou said to himself before following suit.

* * *

The sound of clashing steel and falling trees filled the air as the lithe, white-haired woman expertly navigated between the massive trees while the Berserker Hercules gave chase, cleaving through the trees between them with the ease of balsa wood.

Archerko's crimson eyes narrowed as she concentrated on keeping the giant's attention without getting hit.

As she ran between the trees sweat poured down her face as she struggled to figure out how to defeat the nearly invincible servant. When she turned to keep an eye on the black giant she realized that the servant was nowhere nearby.

"Where did he go?" Archerko asked herself as she stopped began searching all around her for the missing giant. "For the love of god, where did that berserker go?"

Suddenly she heard the sound of a tree being uprooted from her right.

"He isn't…" Archerko stated with a worried look upon her face just as she saw an entire uprooted tree flying towards her like a giant spear. Panic ran across her face as she brought up the _Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar_ and cleaved the massive missile in two. The two halves of the tree hadn't even hit the ground beside her, as Bereserker's stone blade scythed towards her midsection barely giving her enough time to bring up the legendary scimitar of King Solomon to block the attack. Unfortunately the Berserker's ruthless attack shattered her sword as she blocked it and sent her flying into a tree.

The white-haired servant struck the tree with such force that for a few seconds she defied gravity before sliding down the bark of the tree to the ground.

"Dammen, I knew that Hercules was strong but I wasn't aware that he was this strong." Archerko cursed as she struggled to get to her feet as the black giant charged through the darkness of the forest towards her with his stone sword, his visage reminding her of the stories of the grim reaper that her servants read to her when she was younger. "...perhaps it would've been better if Shirou had summoned Saber."

* * *

On the rooftop of a building a few kilometers away, Archer watched as Archerko got cornered by the massive giant without even a weapon in her hand.

"Foolish girl…" Archer said coldly to himself as he conjured a drill-like shortsword, "I guess that I'll just have to take out both you and Berserker in one fell swoop, before I move to get my wish answered."

After transforming the drill-like shortsword into an arrow, Archer notched it to the bowstring of his black bow and casually pulled back the string as he lined up the shot.

* * *

Shirou arrived just in time to see Archerko get thrown into a tree by Hercules and then fall to the ground. Horror filled his face as the white-haired girl that had just entered his life barely an hour ago struggling to get back to her feet as the black giant quickly closed the distance between them.

"ARCHERKO!" Shirou called as the black giant brought his massive stone sword up in preparation for a two-handed falling slash on the helpless servant. _ I need something so that I can save Archerko._ Shirou thought as he rushed towards the giant servant without realizing the sheer danger of his decision. _What I need is a weapon, like those twin swords that Archerko used._

"Come on don't fail me now. Trace on." Shirou shouted defiantly as he magically created a pair of curved single edged shortswords that looked just like the twin swords of Rin's Archer. As he looked down at the two stubby blades, he frowned before voicing his disapproval, "Oh well, I guess that these will have to do."

Charging forward, he slashed at the giant berserker with the twin blades. With a mighty roar, Berserker turned his attention towards the red-haired boy.

"Shirou." Archerko said as she regained her stance and taunted the servant while she projected a single katana, "Over here Berserker."

Ilya had been observing the fight from the sidelines as Rin arrived at the scene after getting lost in the woods…

"Berserker, focus on the servant. Ignore onii-chan for now." Ilya commanded causing the black giant to turn back to face the now smiling, katana-wielding white-haired female servant.

Archerko brought up the Japanese katana in a neutral Kendo stance, as the giant swung his stone blade toward her.

* * *

"Good-bye, Shirou Emiya and Archerko, whoever you are." Archer said as his arrow began to glow as he channeled mana beyond its threshold.

_Rin get away quickly._ He telepathically sent to his master as he took aim.

* * *

Rin was watching Shirou and Archerko attack Berserker with swords in their hands.

_When did Shirou get the ability to create swords?_ Rin thought before receiving Archer's message.

_What? Get away? _Rin thought back to her servant.

* * *

Shirou was just about to attack Berserker once more with his twin blades when his spine suddenly grew cold causing him to turn his head in the direction of Archer.

Even though Archer was several kilometers away, Shirou could see him and his conceited smirk as clear as day.

"Archerko!" He called out as he ran towards her after getting rid of his two swords.

* * *

Smirking, Archer fired his bow sending the broken phantasm of the sword Caladbolg streaking across the sky towards his three targets.

"That should be more than enough to get rid of the three of them." Archer said to himself before smiling. "Try to survive that, Shirou Emiya."

* * *

Archerko was in the process of dodging Berserker's stone blade when she heard Shirou call out her name and tackle her to the ground.

"Shirou what are you…" She started to say before Berserker turned to face a white streak of light as it approached them.

With a mighty roar, Berserker swung his stone blade at the bright missile before it struck and everything turned white.

* * *

From his vantage point, Archer smiled in triumph as the attack struck, sending a small mushroom shaped cloud into the air over the riverside forest.

* * *

When the smoke cleared the forest itself was aflame and an unharmed Berserker was standing in the center of the smoking ground.

"I take it back Rin. Your Archer is a powerful opponent." Ilya stated as Berserker let out a mighty roar. "Let's go home Berserker."

Walking silently towards his master, the black giant picked her up and set the small white-haired girl on his shoulder.

Pinned beneath Shirou, Archerko looked up at him with concerned crimson eyes.

"Shirou are you alright?" Rin asked as she ran over to the red-haired boy.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Shirou said as he got off of Archerko only to collapse at the two girls feet.

Archerko moved quickly as she found a four-inch shard of wood sticking from his back.

"Don't move I'm going to pull a piece of wood from your back, this might hurt a bit." Archerko warned before yanking the shard of wood out.

"Thanks Archerko and Rin for your concern." Shirou said to the two girls before passing out in Archerko's arms.

"We'd better head back to his house." Rin said earning a nod of approval from Archerko as they started heading back to Shirou's house with the two girls carrying him between them.

* * *

"Damn." Archer cursed as he watched that his attack failed to kill any of his targets.

"That was quite vicious of you Archer," A somewhat familiar-sounding voice called out from behind him, "using a broken phantasm to kill a defenseless human."

Archer quickly turned around as he conjured his twin swords, Kanshou and Bakuya, only to find that no one was there.

He blinked and scowled as he looked around the rooftop before noticing that the roof access door was slightly ajar.

Realizing that whoever it was that spoke was probably long gone, he shifted into spirit form and disappeared off to where his master was.

* * *

"Well, it seems that we can't afford to wait any longer now that he's got his sights on Shirou." The mysterious woman said as she walked from around the back of the roof access point. Her long black hair blowing in the wind carelessly blew in the wind as she saw a white-haired woman carrying Shirou along with Rin.

"So even she was summoned into this war." The woman said before smirking, "Well then I'll have to keep an eye on the situation for his sake."

* * *

AN: Some ominous foreshadowing perhaps?


	6. Chapter 6

Mirari Moon Wars – Chapter 6: Isn't it sad, Sacchin?

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, Fate/stay Night, Tsukihime or Archerko, they belong to their respective owners.

Author Note: I apologize for the extremely long period since my last update. I had an extremely difficult time thinking up this chapter since there was a noticeable lack of source material regarding Satsuki, so I hope that you enjoy it.

Special thanks go out to The Psychic Mind for agreeing to be my Beta Reader. I also want to thank Servent Satsujinki, cade300, Robby Cartwright, RisingSilverDragon, and Kamigawa Minato for leaving me a review on my last chapter. I hope that I continue to impress you.

It was eerily quiet in the town of Misaki City as the clock struck midnight, when the still silence of the night was broken by the sound of a window on the second floor being opened while a rope made of sheets and blankets tied together was tossed out the window and hung down the side of the house.

"I've got to make sure that Tohno-kun isn't sneaking out with that killer running about." The girl said to herself as she climbed out the window and down the 'rope.' As she landed gracefully, her light brown hair began to blow in the gentle breeze.

As her brown eyes gazed about the yard, she let out a sigh of relief when no lights inside the house came on.

"Whew," The girl said to herself in relief as she quietly snuck out of her front yard, closing the wrought-iron gate behind her after passing through it.

As she stood on her street she turned back to glance at her home. Suddenly, she felt a chill run down her spine.

_What is this feeling like I'm never going to come back here?_ The brown haired girl thought before shaking her head to the sides to clear her ominous thoughts, _No, I can't think like that. _

"Pull yourself together, Satsuki." The girl said to herself as she tried to purge the negative thoughts from her mind, "Nothing's going to happen to me because Tohno-kun promised to protect me."

After finishing reassuring herself, she took off running towards the business district of the town where she had heard from various sources that he was seen at night.

Despite being close to one in the morning, the city's temperature was rather warm for it being autumn as Satsuki Yumizuka arrived at the business district of town.

"Okay, I'm now where Tohno-kun is seen at night." Satsuki said to herself aloud as she tried to figure out what her next course of action only to notice an all-night convenience store down the block.

"Maybe someone in there has seen Tohno-kun." The brunette said to herself cheerfully before running to towards the convenience store.

As she approached the convenience store clerk to ask him if he had seen Shiki her stomach growled cutely.

"Excuse me, miss but isn't it past your curfew." The convenience store clerk asked when he noticed her, "This city has become exceptionally dangerous lately."

Satsuki picked up a small bento from a nearby shelf and took it to the counter.

"I'm looking for a friend." Satsuki stated as she set the bento on the counter before pulling a picture of Shiki with a red heart around the picture from her purse and handing it to the clerk. "Some kids from my school told me that they had seen him walking around at night. I was wondering if you had seen him."

"That would be four hundred yen." The convenience store clerk said after ringing up her bento, "Would you like me to heat it up for you?"

"Sure." Satsuki said before pulling a two thousand yen bill from her purse and handing it to the clerk.

"Okay." The clerk replied as he took the money and put it into the register before setting the change on the counter and putting the bento into the microwave. "While that's getting heated, let's see if I've seen your friend." The clerk said as he took a glance at the picture.

"I've been seeing this guy coming out of the alley around the corner for the last couple of days." The clerk explained just before the microwave beeped causing him to turn around and pull the bento from the microwave. "Here's your bento and your picture back, miss." The clerk said as he handed her the bag with her bento and the picture of Shiki.

Satsuki nodded before taking the bag containing her meal and her picture and took off running for the store's exit, leaving the change behind on the counter.

"Miss, you forgot your change…" The store clerk called out as the automatic door closed behind her. "Oh well…"

With a happy expression on her face, Satsuki ran towards the location that the store clerk had told her.

"I'm coming Tohno-kun." Satsuki said to herself as she arrived at the opening of the alleyway.

As she stepped into the alleyway she saw the dark-haired glasses-wearing boy that held her heart standing in the middle of the dark alleyway.

"Tohno-kun." She said happily as she ran to embrace her crush, dropping her purse and her bento in the process. "I was so worried about you." She cried out before noticing that the 'Tohno-kun' in her arms was slightly sticky and felt like jello. "What is going on here?"

"Well done Avenger," The voice cried out behind Satsuki causing her to turn and see a white haired kimono-wearing teenage boy about a year older than her "looks like we will have a virgin for our meal tonight."

Satsuki's eyes widened from fright as she quickly pulled herself away from the false 'Tohno-kun' as a tall, thin, black haired man with a small goatee wearing a blue satin-like sleeveless duster and black leather pants appeared out of nowhere.

"It would appear so but it was all because of you showing me that picture of your enemy that I was able to make my unmen assume the appearance of the boy thus creating the bait." The raven haired man, Avenger explained causing the white haired teen to laugh.

After freeing herself, Satsuki tried to run down the alley to get away from the two scary men only to realize that the alley was a dead end. As she placed her back against the wall of the alley, her only thoughts were of her crush, Shiki and the promise that he had made to her earlier today.

_You promised me that you would come and save me if I were ever in trouble._ She thought as her brown eyes watered.

"Tohno-kun, save me!" She yelled as the raven haired man approached her.

"Your Tohno-kun won't be coming to save you. Reality has abandoned you just it abandoned me. So rest now." The man stated as a white light appeared in his hand.

_Tohno-kun…anyone help me…_ She mentally pleaded as her consciousness began to fade and she fell to the ground.

Remorse filled Avenger's thoughts as his spell put the girl quickly to sleep.

"She won't feel a thing, Master." The black-haired illusionist stated as he stepped forward and knelt over the girl and sat her up against the wall to prepare to feed on her soul. As the mage opened her mouth to begin feasting on her soul, a crimson circle began to form on the ground next to him, drawing his attention away from the young girl.

"What is it Avenger?" The white-haired boy asked after Avenger leapt backwards to distance himself seconds before a bright pillar of light appeared beside the girl causing her two attackers to avert their eyes.

When the pillar of light vanished, standing between the girl and them was a muscular man standing at six foot three inches in height and wearing a crimson breastplate with white fur sticking out from the top of it, crimson bracers that extended all the way to his elbows, a long red fur half-cape hung down his body covering a studded leather skirt while his shoulders were covered by a pair of steel and leather pauldrons. His light hair was cut extremely short much like modern soldiers while his face was covered in stubble. The man's blue eyes gazed coldly at the two men as his massive right hand clenched around the hilt of the large sword strapped to his back while the smell of brimstone and sulfur assaulted the two men's nostrils.

"How disappointing, I answer the call to fight once more in the pits and you two are my first opponents." The man said as he lowered his hand from the massive blade resting in a crude bardic sheath that hung across his back, "You two are not even worthy to stain my father's sword with your blood. Begone from my sight or I will turn you to ash."

Avenger grinned as thirty shadowy figures appeared before him, forming a barrier between them and the crimson armored man.

"So Kamahl of the Pardic Mountain, what class name were you summoned here under, I wonder?" Avenger asked the red clad warrior, "Was it perhaps Saber or Caster?"

"So my reputation in the pits precedes me even on this plane." Kamahl said with a grin on his face as he created a pair of throwing axes made entirely of fire, holding one in each hand, "To answer your question I believe that I was called here as representative of the Berserker class, but it doesn't matter so long as my enemies are strong enough to keep me sharp."

Kamahl's blue eyes narrowed towards the two men as he waited for the men to scatter.

"If you desire death, I will be more than willing to grant it to you. Otherwise, begone from my sight." Kamahl warned once more before tossing his two fire axes at the two closest figures dispelling the illusionary shroud surrounding the two figures and revealing a pair of teenage girls with lifeless eyes before turning to ash.

Kamahl's brow tightened in fury as he reached for the hilt of his sword.

"Necromancy?" Kamahl asked with a disgust-filled voice, "I hate those who toy with the dead."

The white haired boy smiled as he pointed towards Kamahl.

"Go my spawn, kill the barbarian and bring the girl to me." The white haired boy ordered as the shadows dispelled revealing twenty-eight grinning walking corpses, each with a pair of elongated canine teeth.

"So vampires,eh?" Kamahl muttered with disinterest as he released the hilt of his sword and conjured a pair of flaming wildcats that appeared on either side of him, "No matter, everything burns."

The two firecats charged towards the two closest spawn and pounced upon them before tearing into the two vampires' bodies causing burns with every bite.

While the firecats were feasting on their prey, ten of the remaining spawn surrounded the two cats and began to feast upon them.

Kamahl shook his head in disappointment as the last sixteen vampire spawn charged towards him.

With a single gesture of his hand, a geyser of lava appeared before him coating the vampire spawn and boiling them until only a pile of cooling lava remained.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. From whence we come to whence we go." Kamahl said solemnly the final rites of his tribe before eagerly before smiling, "Is that all that you've got? Because I'm just getting started."

The raven haired illusionist smirked before creating a new shadowy creature and having it become a portal for the two of them.

"Let us go, master. This servant's abilities would prove to a nuisance at this time and we also need to make preparations for the Grail War, if we are to win." Avenger suggested to the white-haired boy.

The white-haired boy shrugged before picking up the girl's discarded meal and walking towards the portal with it.

"Tch, fine." The boy said with a tone of frustration, "We'll do things your way for now, but don't forget who the master in this relationship is."

Suddenly the boy stepped into the Portal and disappeared.

"We will meet again Kamahl of the Pardic Mountains, until then…stay alive so that I can kill you myself."

Avenger said venomously before stepping into the portal and disappearing.

Kamahl watched as the portal sealed behind them leaving only him and the unconscious pigtailed girl in the dark alley.

"Well, I'd better check on the girl to make sure that vampire didn't do anything to her." Kamahl said as he walked over to her and pulled a small herb from a pouch on his belt. "I hope that this form of treatment still works on this plane of existence." The short haired barbarian muttered as he knelt down beside the girl and ignited the herb causing it to emit a pungent odor.

"Oh god what is that smell!" Satsuki cried out in disgust of the herb's fragrance as she pinched her nose before opening her eyes. "You can have all of my money just don't hurt me." She yelled on fright as she saw the massive being before her.

Kamahl frowned as he extended his hand towards the girl to help her to her feet.

"I have no desire to harm my summoner." Kamahl stated bluntly as he waited for the young girl to take his hand, "Your wish for someone to help you has brought me here from my home land of Otaria. For as long as you need me. Kamahl, the Champion of the Pits shall protect you."

"Huh? Summoner? Otaria?" Satsuki asked in confusion while refusing to take his offered hand due to the sheer unbelievablity of his response. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Kamahl frowned once more.

"I am a hero from a land on another plane vastly different from this one. You wished for someone to save you and the Mirari made it so." Kamahl explained before noticing blood appearing on her shirt over her stomach. "There is blood seeping through your clothes, so I need you to take off your shirt so that I can check you for injuries."

Satsuki's face turned a bright red from embarrassment at the man's request.

"You don't ask a girl that you've just met to take her shirt." Satsuki replied as she crossed her arms in embarrassment.

Now it was Kamahl's turn to blink in confusion.

"I need to make sure that vampire and his mage friend, Avenger did not cause harm to you. I simply wish to examine your stomach to determine the extent of your injuries and heal them if necessary." Kamahl restated as he reached for her shirt only to have her smack his large hand away.

"Look, I have no sexual interest in your child-like body…" Kamahl stated bluntly before getting slapped across the face by Satsuki, leaving a red imprint of her tiny hand on his cheek, "Fine, keep your foolish pride, girl."

Kamahl stood up and stomped away from Satsuki out of sheer frustration.

"It is getting late we should get you somewhere safe." Kamahl stated calmly with his back turned to the girl. "Before that vampire returns."

Satsuki picked herself up from the cold concrete of the alleyway and turned around so that her back was facing Kamahl granting her some privacy as she lifted up the front of her shirt to see what the injury on her stomach was.

"Eh?" She gasped as she saw what appeared to be a tattoo in the shape of a candle's flame which was divided into three parts before suddenly and unexpectedly bursting out into tears, "Now I'll never be able to marry Tohno-kun."

Kamahl quickly turned around and ran to her side when he heard her cry out before noticing the flame tattoo on her pale belly.

"What do you mean that you won't be able to marry this 'Tohno-kun' person?" Kamahl asked with a look of confusion on his face. "I really don't understand the mating rituals of this land. In my tribe, marriage rituals were arranged by the clan leaders after we completed our rite of adulthood. Personal appearance weren't as important to my people as their abilities and each and every scar on the bodies of my people are a warning to our enemies telling them that we are not to be taken lightly."

Satsuki gently wiped the tears from her brown eyes as she looked towards the large barbarian as he tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up." Satsuki said as she walked over to her purse and picked it up as she tried to ask Kamahl a question, "So what will you do after I get home?"

Kamahl brought his right hand to his chin and scratched the stubble as he began careful contemplation.

"I will stay by your side to best protect you." Kamahl stated plainly causing Satsuki to turn a bright red from embarrassment.

"Yo-u-u-u can't stay with me." Satsuki stuttered as she held her purse tightly against her chest, "My mom won't allow a boy my age over at the house, so she especially won't allow someone much older than me to stay there."

Kamahl grinned as he looked over at his master.

"She won't even know I'm there." The warrior said before disappearing before Satsuki's eyes, causing Satsuki to blink in surprise.

"How did you do that?" she asked as she tried to find the now invisible armor-clad man in the alleyway only to have him suddenly appear behind her, scaring her slightly.

"Well, it would probably be because I'm a spirit that can become solid if necessary but when I'm not solid I can't be seen by non-spirits." Kamahl replied casually, "If you are worried that your parents will not allow me entry, then I will simply follow you around like a spirit."

Satsuki turned red as her imagination began to run wild.

"You'll follow me everywhere!" Satsuki asked while blushing frantically.

Kamahl frowned before replying.

"I'm here to protect you for the duration of our contract." Kamahl explained as he tried to calm down the frantic young girl before sighing, "By Urza's beard, what part of protection and no sexual interest in you, don't you understand?"

As soon as the words, came out of his mouth. Satsuki's hand flew towards his face, once more striking the armor-clad warrior.

"So you're saying I'm not attractive?" Satsuki asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

Once more, Kamahl looked to the sky as he mentally swore to whatever gods there were that he was going to turn them to ash for the sheer ridiculousness of the situation that he was in.

An hour later, Satsuki was back in her bed as Kamahl sat in the corner of her room in his spirit form.

As he stood near her in spirit form, he swore to himself that he wouldn't let any harm come to the girl.

_On my father's sword, I vow that no harm shall come to her._


End file.
